


Золотое сердце

by Aerith_Hamilton



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avvar, Avvar Anders, Circle Mage Hawke, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приезжая с делегацией из Круга в поселение авваров, юный Хоук встречает там Андерса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Золотое сердце

Огонь – синий, лиловый, красный – мечется по жаровне, как больной лихорадкой в своей удушающе жаркой постели. Огромный, могучий Авгур, шаман клана, широкоплечий, с пугающе прозрачным взглядом из-под костяной маски на пол-лица воздевает руки к потолку, и пламя следует за его жестами. В тесной лачуге жарко, и мощные руки и плечи шамана блестят от пота. Он, как и все аввары, ходит с обнаженной грудью, и горный ветер не морозит его тело, когда он покидает свою обитель.  
Маги наблюдают, степенно, высокомерно. Их будто бы вовсе не впечатляет авварское искусство, но Авгур и не желает их впечатлять, у него иная цель, он не с ними, не с этими спесивыми низинниками. Его душа соприкасается с Тенью, и мир духов откликается на его зов.  
За его спиной ясноглазый Андерс сплетает травы, испещренные мелкими белыми цветами. Вяжет между собой в пучки, ладно, быстро, сосредоточенно вроде бы даже, но Алекс знает, что этот Андерс смотрит на него, как и прежде, как с первого дня приезда делегации Круга смотрел. У него волосы пшеничные, глаза золотые, и сердце, наверное, тоже, и, кажется, сами аввары так и зовут его – Золотым Сердцем, потому что добрый и справедливый. Они любят его и берегут, как зеницу ока. Этот Андерс – одержимый, и за его плечом всегда слышно невесомое дыхание Тени, но в нем нет безумия, ужаса, который обычно внушают подчиненные воле духов. Маги Круга сторонятся его, и Алекс тоже рад бы сторониться, но не хочет.  
Андерс водил его к морю, к самому краю, смотреть, как наливаются кровью волны на закате. Просто поманил – и Хоук пошел, неспособный устоять. И вместо того, чтобы впервые за многие годы жизни вблизи понаблюдать, как бушуют волны до самого края небес, смотрел на ровную линию андерсовых плеч, на то, как рассыпаются по ним золотые волосы, и как они тяжелеют, когда щедрая волна лижет кончики своим соленым языком. Андерс бросал на него взгляды через плечо, как на неумного мальчишку, пока Хоук решался – стянуть проклятую Создателем душную мантию Круга, сделать шаг босой ногой в хитрые волны, в густоту прибрежного ила. Андерс ждал его дальше, и белая краска, которой аввары разрисовывали лица и плечи, растеклась по его коже.  
Хоук стирал ее ладонью – со щек и языком – с послушно раскрывающихся губ.  
Огонь в жаровне жадно пожирает пучок трав. У Андерса на запястье, над синими венами белая метка – еще вчера ее не было, - и Алекс знает, что это значит. Ему рассказала болтливая девушка-скальд, когда он спросил о такой же метке на ее руке. Андерс обручен, и Алекс не хочет знать, с кем, потому что от одной этой мысли к горлу его подкатывает тошнотворный комок.  
Андерс дикарь, живущий среди дикарей, он может быть свободным магом, не считаясь при этом отступником, он может перебираться по скалам, как дикая кошка, может сосуществовать с духом, не сходя с ума. Он мог позвать его, Хоука, купаться под луной, а на следующее утро обручиться с кем-то, ему неведомым.  
Это не так уж важно, потому что Хоук сегодня уезжает, возвращается в оковы Круга Магов, и совсем скоро Андерс останется далеким воспоминанием о парне-дикаре со странным, совсем не аварским именем.  
Андерс подходит близко, протягивает Алексу сплетенные в косу гибкие стебли на раскрытой ладони. Его пальцы – в белой краске. «Помоги мне», - просит он одними губами. Хоук послушно держит травы, пока Андерс перевязывает их между собой тонкой нитью.  
Огонь пляшет, совсем ослепительный, слишком синий, чрезмерно живой, и Алекс ловит момент, спрашивает, почти ненавидя себя за эту слабость: «Кто?», - и тогда Андерс, пряча улыбку в уголках золотых глаз, большим пальцем незаметно оставляет белую полосу на его запястье под рукавом нелепой мантии Круга.  
Хоук не может попрощаться с ним при других магах. Он лишь украдкой целует горькую, как полынь, белую краску, делая вид, что поправляет одежду.  
***   
Через год Андерса ловят как отступника в диких землях Коркари. И он не сопротивляется, когда его доставляют в Круг.


End file.
